Cosas que duelen
by Gabrielle HU
Summary: Creia que el drama era cuando lloraba el escritor, pero la verdad es que lo es cuando llora el lector... Muchas parejas entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo a su creador M.K-sensei**

**Cosas que duelen...**

En la torre del hokage se encontraban seis mujeres bebiendo con naturalidad, llevaban días trabajando sin descanso, luego de que la guerra terminara, las kunoichis se reunieron a ayudar a la sannin-hokage con los documentos y si había un ataque próximo la protegerían, ya que Pein y Konan habían escapado, y no se sabían muy bien sus planes, en fin luego de tanto trabajo decidieron tomar un merecido descanso bebiendo sake...

Tsunade la rubia exuberante de ojos miel estaba sentada como de costumbre en su silla bebiendo observando detalladamente a cada una de sus acompañantes, a pocas las conocía fuera del campo laboral, debido a que usualmente ella no se paseaba por allí, solo las llamaba para sus misiones como ninjas... En una silla a su lado se encontraba Shizune, esa pelinegra de ojos azabaches y piel tan blanca como la nieve, la chica estaba ida, pensaba, era común tratándose de ella, actuaba de acuerdo a la situación, era seria como se esperaría de una de las aprendices y protectora de la hokage, los pensamientos de esa chica eran tan impenetrables como su alma... Sentada en el suelo revisando un pergamino se hallaba una chica de cabellos negros-azulados y ojos perla, ella Hinata una joven Hyuga con determinación que había desafiado a su familia por el kyubi, ganándose la admiración de muchos, miraba sin mucha importancia aquel pedazo de papel... En el mismo estado y con la misma posición en aquel suelo liso una castaña de cabello suelto y largo, experta en armas y ataques a larga distancia, pensaba en el dueño de su dicha y desdicha, Ten-ten, había cambiado como muchas de ellas... Ino, la rubia de ojos azules, extrovertida y activa, descansaba en un sillón bebiendo del mismo sake que la sannin, mientras pensaba que su vida era una mentira, se había cortado de nuevo su precioso cabello que ahora llegaba a los hombros, el porque muy sencillo, por él... La pelirosa de ojos jade que le hacia justicia a su nombre en toda la palabra, se encontraba sentada en la gran ventana, mirando hacia el horizonte, Sakura, conocida por todos, su exótico cabello rosa lo llevaba atado como su maestra en dos coletas bajas debido a lo largo, ella era anbu, y siempre divagaba acerca de su vida ...

La hokage de pronto hablo, llamando la atención de todas en aquella habitación, todas se ahogaban en los recuerdos, pensamientos y sentimientos, eran muchos en aquel pequeño espacio...

**Oigan, me estoy ahogando...-**en el tono de su voz se notaba que el alcohol le estaba pasando factura ademas del tono de molestia que se colaba, todas la vieron y entendieron a que se refería, era una mujer como ellas y era la que tenia mas experiencia, el aire era nostálgico

**Perdone Tsunade-sama...-**se apresuro a decir la chica Hyuga un tanto sorprendida

**Hinata-san no se disculpe-**pidió Shizune, haciendo un gesto de negación con sus manos

**No solo a Tsunade-san... le disgusta el ambiente-**susurro la castaña con la mirada oscurecida, triste y la cabeza gacha... De los labios rosas de la rubia con ojos azules, salio un sonoro suspiro, como si quisiera deshacerse de un peso

Y de la chica de ojos jade salieron palabras justificando el ambiente y a ellas mismas...

**Es solo que hay cosas que... duelen**

Ninjas, solo algunos de los mejores estaban en esa misión, teniendo en cuenta que dos de los ex-traidores de Konoha los acompañaban, la misión? Muy simple escoltar al Kazekage de la arena, los mandaron a ellos ya que no se querían arriesgar a perder a uno de los aliados mas fuertes, se encontraban de regreso a la aldea, pero harían una parada debido a que no habían parado a descansar ni de ida ni de vuelta, por ende ahora estaban en las penumbras de la noche, iluminados solo por una pequeña fogata, cinco de aquellos hombres llevaban mascara, y cada uno sentados a los pies de un árbol en total eran seis , formando un circulo, el que no llevaba mascara tenia sus ojos cerrados, pensaba, su piel blanca como la luna y su cabello negro y largo, se mecía con la suave brisa, estaba vestido todo de negro y la banda de su villa la llevaba atada en la frente, él, sannin de konoha, había regresado como? A causa de que era un doble espía, la serpiente de Orochimaru siseo... En el árbol a la derecha estaba la mente brillante del país del fuego, envuelto en una capa marrón cubriendo su rostro con una mascara en blanco sin lineas, miraba el cielo y divagaba, ser una ..nube o un ninja? Definitivamente, era mejor ser una nube, aunque... A ese árbol le seguía otro donde se hallaba una cabellera rubia, su mascara era de gato y por las aberturas de los ojos se podía divisar una mirada azulina con su brillo característico, estaba extrañamente tranquilo para lo hiperactivo que es, extraño, aun así nadie dijo nada... Cabellos azabaches y ojos iguales, con una mirada intensa, aquella mascara llena de llamas rojas con blanco cubre su rostro, pero aun así se vislumbra el atractivo del chico, la banda de konoha esta en su brazo sin ninguna linea, quien iba a pensar que él volvería, por .. ella, a la aldea que lo vio nacer y que traiciono... Meditando así estaba el genio Hyuga, no se inmutaba ante nada pero aun así estaba alerta a cualquier acontecimiento, al meditar la mente debería de entrar en un estado de paz, este no era el caso, miles de preguntas acechaban la mente del castaño con mascara de águila y ojos de luna, preguntas sin respuestas... Sentado en una rama no tan alta de otro árbol para cerrar el circulo, se hallaba un peligris leyendo su tan amado libro, el viento ondeaba su bufanda roja, leía? No, solo posaba sus ojos en las palabras sin prestarle mucha atención, realmente el ser ninja era un camino lleno de sacrificios dolorosos, pero era algo que él había elegido, pensando que nunca le llegaría la felicidad opto por ese camino, ahora no se arrepentía solo lamentaba...

**Naruto..-**el aludido solo elevo su ojos cielo de las llamas del fuego-**por que tan callado?-**pregunto el peligris sin dejar de ver aquel libro verde

**Haa sensei... no es nada-**salió atropelladamente intentando convencerse mas a si mismo que al hombre que le preguntaba

**Hmp... Dobe-pronuncio** el azabache negando imperceptiblemente, el rubio solo le devolvió en un susurro un **"teme" **sin darle importancia

**Tks, problemáticos-** El Nara se encontraba mirando el cielo, estaba mas oscuro que nunca y una gran luna llena estaba sola sin estrellas, la madera crujía al quemarse con el fuego y las cenizas se esparcían con la brisa del viento

**El viento trae cosas buenas consigo, este en particular es distinto...-**dijo Orochimaru en un suave susurro que todos entendieron

**y con el silencio nos damos cuenta que ...-**Neji cerro su boca para ser interrumpido por el rubio que pasaba su mano sobre el fuego recibiendo el calor

**Hay... cosas que duelen**


	2. Chapter 2

1-**Recordar los momentos juntos** "SasuSaku"

Narrado por Sakura

En estos momentos mi mente no anda tanto en la realidad como debería, aun así mi realidad es bastante parecida a un sueño, logre ser anbu hace un año, he superado a mi maestra, fui entrenada en genjutsus por los mejores, mis expectativas las e superado y se puede decir que fuera de mi vida ninja, soy .. tengo felicidad, mis padres murieron en la guerra ninja, ya supere su muerte, son los sacrificios que hay que hacer, mis ex-compañeros también son anbus pero están en un escuadrón distinto al mio, tengo contacto con Naruto, debido a que tiene una relación con Hinata la prima de Neji, que es uno de mis maestros además de ser mi prometido, y Kakashi que me ayuda a entrenar en escasas ocasiones, las cuales valoro...

_Sasuke..._

El motivo de vivir en mi mente, él regreso... regreso hace dos años, con Orochimaru-sensei, resulto ser que Orochimaru solo protegía los intereses de la aldea y uno de esos intereses era _Sasuke_ para no perder el Sharingan de los Uchihas...

Obviando esa parte, como les decía, él volvió y durante los primeros meses no lo vi pero luego me lo encontré, y me di cuenta que ya no lo amaba solo me había enamorado de una ilusión de una mentira... Pensé que él me odiaba, que aun lo seguía haciendo pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo de su regreso un extraño _lazo_ que nunca creí que tendríamos y seria confirmado por él nació o quizá ya estaba hay ..

Flash Back

Ese día fui a formalizar la inscripción en la pre-selección de Anbu, iba tan distraída que no me di cuenta que me seguían, aunque me hubiera puesto alerta de no ser porque el chakra me era extrañamente familiar, dure un rato dando vueltas en círculos por la aldea hasta que decidí desaparecer de la vista del individuo y aparecí en su espalda, fue Allí donde me di cuenta de que era mi ex-compañero de equipo...

**_Sasuke... _****que hacías persiguiéndome?-**el me miraba con su típica sonrisa en el rostro, me hizo un ademan con la mano para que lo siguiera y así lo hice, caminábamos por las calles de konoha hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento 7, se sentó en el suelo me miro expectante lo cual me puso un poco incomoda

**Sakura...-**en el momento en que dijo mi nombre solo sentí una felicidad inexplicable, quizá era uno de mis sueños que lo dijera de aquella forma tan cálida y afectiva, el echo es que una sonrisa apareció en mis labios y la incomodidad desapareció, junto con todos los prejuicios de las personas, volviste a ser mi compañero, mi amigo-**_gracias..._**

**No tienes que agradecer..-**respondí negando con mi cabeza y me acerque a ti para abrazarte, no repeliste el contacto, solo hundiste tu cabeza en mi cuello y dijiste

_**Gracias**_** por creer en mí y ser mi amiga... **_**gracias**_** a los dos**

Fin del Flash Back

Debo decir que es un recuerdo que atesorare hasta el fin de mis días, luego de eso nuestra amistad se fortaleció como con la de Naruto, cambiaste y no fue para mal, ahora eres mas tratable y agradable, salíamos como amigos, nos aconsejábamos pero todo cambio cuando te enteraste de mi compromiso con Neji, hace seis meses no me hablas, me evades, haces lo posible por estar alejado de mi y la verdad no se porque, pensé que el echo de que encontrara el amor en otro y dejar de perseguirte nos uniría mas pero ahora me doy cuenta que no puedo elegir...

Me la paso recordando todo desde que te conocí, cuando me entere que seriamos _compañeros_ de equipo junto a Naruto, recuerdo cuando nos _abandonaste_ y _traicionaste_ a la aldea, también cuando volviste y vivimos una aventura tan increíble como la de ser amigos y para mi aun lo seguimos siendo, no entiendo tu cambio conmigo pero lo respeto, aun así es doloroso y me doy cuenta que hay cosas que duelen mas que la muerte, sufrir es algo irremediable pero es duro pasar por eso...

Una de las cosas que mas **duele es ****_recordar ..._**

_**Los buenos momentos que vivimos juntos y pensar que no volverán**_


	3. Chapter 3

2-**Que nos paso?** "ShikaIno"

Narrado por Ino

Je, quizás es extraño que yo me encuentre deprimida y mas por alguien como él, soy jounnin y tengo al novio mas sexy que se puede pedir, pero aun así me siento incompleta, para mi es un sentimiento un tanto extraño, el sentirme así solo hace que me deprima, estoy conforme con mi vida, aunque el echo de que falte mi mejor amigo, compañero y casi hermano hace que este inconforme y todo paso por una estúpida pelea, por mis estúpidos celos que no se de donde salieron, al igual que los tuyos, tal vez abra sido porque realmente creímos que eramos hermanos y _sentíamos la necesidad de_ _protegernos_...

_Shikamaru _idiota...

No tenias porque decidir irte a vivir a la aldea de la arena, me parece increíble que dentro de dos meses te marches, pero tendrás la vida que querías, ser una _nube_... je, cada que lo oigo me suena tan cómico pero con todo eso voy a extrañar tus _Tks, problemático ,_para ti siempre a sido así la vida...

Estúpida pelea o discusión, lo que sea como odio aquel momento...

Flash Back

Veníamos de celebrar tu asenso a Anbu, ya Chougi había acabado con nuestras billeteras comiendo barbacoa, él nunca cambiara. Caminábamos por aquella calle y te sentaste en una banca mirando hacia el cielo y prácticamente leí tu mente...

**_Quisiera ser una nube..._****-**dije y tu sonreíste, momentos así siempre me habían gustado pasar contigo, aunque mi novio fuese un raíz ademas de integrante del equipo siete

**Ino ... recuerdas a Temari-**solo asentí con la cabeza y una mueca apareció en mi rostro, ella nunca me había gustado-**voy a ser transferido a la Aldea de la arena**

**_Shikamaru.._**-una fría brisa movió mis largos cabellos junto con varias hojas-**ella no es una buena chica**

**Ino, escúchame no es por-**no lo deje terminar y me adelante para poder persuadirlo, el no se podía ir

**No recuerdas como es ella, ni que fuera tan especial-**estaba enojada no creía que realmente se fuera a ir por ella, no me había dado cuenta que mi tono de voz se había elevado

**El tio ese que se parece a Uchiha tampoco-**me estaba reprochando a Sai, pero su voz mantenía la misma _tranquilidad_ de siempre

**Tu no eres nadie para decirme nada-**se había salido de mis labios, no lo pensé solo lo dije y cometí un grave error, él solo se levanto de aquella banca en la que nos encontrábamos y se fue caminando pero antes de desaparecer de mi vista me dijo

**Tienes razón no soy nadie...**

Fin del Flash Back

Luego de eso no lo volví a ver, él ya no venia a mi habitación a media noche, no tuve con quien hablar, lo perdí, no se que fue lo que nos paso, hubieron muchos factores para terminar así, me duele, esas conversaciones, esos momentos tan íntimos de amigos que compartíamos los extraño...

Mi cabello lo había dejado crecer para ti, decías que te gustaba, que parecían hilos de oro, pero olvide eso y lo corte, no hubo gran diferencia, cuando me viste recuerdo tu bufido y negación ...

Duele pensar que _ya no volverás_ y más me **duele...**

**Nuestras antiguas conversaciones y preguntarme **_**que...**_

**_Nos paso?_** Y _no tener respuesta_ a esa pregunta


	4. Chapter 4

3-**Alguien mas **"NejiTen"

Narrado por Ten-ten

_Indiferencia_, desinterés, eso es lo que has demostrado de un tiempo para acá, te comportas igual que siempre, no debería de afectarme ya que siempre has sido así con todos, pero solo una parte de mi creyó que cambiarías al decirte lo que siento, lo que siempre he sentido...

Me equivoque, lo admito fue un error mio esperar tanto tiempo para hacértelo saber, suspiro, ahora que de mis labios a salio ese largo suspiro he recordado lo que una vez me dijiste hace mucho tiempo, **_"El aire que te sobra, por alguien que te falta", _**en ese momento solo atine a sonrojarme, pero pude haber aprovechado y decírtelo, tal vez hubiese tenido una oportunidad contigo...

_Neji..._

En un principio solo te veía como un buen compañero, luego pase a sentir _admiración_, te idolatraba en silencio, a escondidas, nadie lo sabia excepto yo, en una época pensé que ya lo sabia, que se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de él, aun estoy enamorada de él, pero ahora todo es diferente, él encontró la felicidad junto a la alumna de la Hokage, el día que me dirigía a buscarlo en el campo de entrenamiento, tenia pensado decirle que no importaba que me hubiese rechazado, aun seguía siendo mi amigo, pero lo vi con _ella..._

Flash Back

Camine con tranquilidad, estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo y seguir con nuestra amistad, aunque fuese algo imposible, cuando estaba cerca sentí su chakra junto a otro, me apresure pero tan pronto como vi una cabellera rosa, pare y me escondí junto a mi chakra no se porque lo hice, ninguno de los dos era una amenaza, estuve parada entre los arboles, observándolos..

Ambos peleaban con la katana, atacaban y esquivaban parecía que iba para rato, hasta que ella fue herida en el brazo, justo cuando él había bajado su guardia ella estaba con la katana en el cuello de él, le susurro algo en el oído y no se como pero ambos estaban en el suelo, él sobre ella a solo centímetros de su rostro, ella intento librarse, _reían,_ pero de pronto .. _Se besaron_

No aguante y me fui de ese lugar, lagrimas surcaban mi rostro, eran interminables...

A la semana una carta llego a mi casa, era una invitación a la mansión Hyuga debido a un compromiso pero no decía quienes se comprometían. Fue gran mi sorpresa a la hora de mencionar a los futuros novios, por la puerta del salón entro _Neji _vestido con un kimono gris y negro, se veía como un samurai, era un príncipe y luego dijeron el nombre de _ella_ que se situó a un lado de él tomándole la mano, _Haruno Sakura_ era una princesa, vestía con un kimono blanco de espirales bordadas en hilo plateado y el obi de un color verde esmeralda , el cabello lo tenia suelto y le llegaba a la cintura, se encontraba sonrojada pero ambos sonreían, estaban enamorados y se les veía...

Fin del Flash Back

Desde ese momento no lo he vuelto a ver, lo esquivo cada que siento el chakra de él, aun no se han casado con todo lo que a ocurrido en la aldea, su felicidad es mi tristeza, soy buena amiga de _ella_ pero no puedo evitar sentir envidia al verla con él, al que yo amo y nunca se fijo en mi, a pesar de estar con él desde pequeños, como su compañera ...

No entiendo porque no pudiste enamorarte de mi, fue el _destino _quizá quien no lo quiso, esa palabra hace que me acuerde de ti, ahora me doy cuenta cuanto duele no haber echo las cosas antes...

Me duele sentir... y

**Me duele **_**verte en brazos de Alguien más**_**... **


	5. Chapter 5

4-**Ocultar** "NaruHina"

Narrado por Hinata

Aun me parece increíble lo que hice, se que siempre he sido la niña tímida, retraída y _avergonzada _de todo pero el hecho de haber podido enfrentarme a mi familia por el amor que siempre he sentido por él es algo que me costara tiempo procesar al igual que a mi familia pero estoy segura que lo haré y ahora que él acepta mis sentimientos estamos intentando una relación mas halla de la amistad me encuentro feliz porque estoy segura que lograre hacerlo olvidar ese tonto amor infantil que siente por su ex-compañera de equipo, se que lo lograre, aunque aun sigo pensando como...

Durante tanto tiempo _ocultando_ lo que sentía por él, me decían que se me notaba a kilómetros pero yo intentaba que nadie se diera cuenta, haciendo lo visible mas notorio sin quererlo realmente así pero _estalle_ cuando te vi en el suelo, frente a Pein, estando a su merced, no lo pensé y fui a plantarle cara a ese Akatsuki, sin saber que era el líder de esa organización, mi familia al enterarse de aquello la lleno de orgullo pero al saber que era por el _Kyubi_, todo ese orgullo se convirtió en deshonra..

Cuando estuve peleando con el líder solo recuerdos tuyos me venían a la mente..

Flash Back

Iba caminando al encuentro con mi equipo para una misión, a mis oídos había llegado la noticia que habías regresado de tu entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sama, estaba feliz porque verías en cualquier momento mi progreso de todo el tiempo que estuviste fuera, justo cuando estaba llegando te escuche gritarle a Shino y Kiba, me _escondí_ y me sonroje al máximo, la respiración me faltaba cuando de pronto te vi muy cerca de mi ...

Me preguntaste que si quería ir contigo pero no soporte aquella presión y me desmalle...

A los minutos desperté estaba sentada en la sombra de un árbol, y de la nada volviste a aparecer delante de mi rostro, volviste a preguntarme, yo solo tartamudee y balbucee, teniéndote tan cerca no podía pensar ni articular palabra alguna, volví a desmayarme...

Fin del Flash Back

Luego de eso recuerdo que me estabas pidiendo ayuda, fui una tonta al imaginarme otra cosa..

_Naruto..._

Conocido como el rubio hiperactivo cabeza hueca numero uno y auto-proclamado próximo hokage de la aldea de la hojas, no sabes cuan feliz me hiciste al aceptar ser mas que mi amigo aunque estoy al tanto de que lo hiciste porque ella, Sakura, te lo pidió...

Sin importar nada estoy segura que te lograre conquistar, porque durante todo este tiempo he sabido que _esconder_ las cosas y en especial los sentimientos es algo que puede doler, y ese tiempo perdido escondiendo mi amor por ti lo dejare en el pasado...

Porque yo he aprendido que **es doloroso...**

_**Ocultar**_** lo que verdaderamente **_**sientes**_


	6. Chapter 6

5-**Me alegra que seamos amigos **"KakaShizu"

Narrado por Shizune

Vida ninja, eso es lo que trunca mi felicidad o al menos esa es una de las cosas, la otra podría ser un fantasma del pasado aunque de ese no estoy muy segura, _amigos_ que palabra tan.. irreal, esa palabra nunca la he despreciado tanto como ahora...

No recuerdo hace cuantos años llegue a esta aldea, la verdad es que son muchos, muchas situaciones, personas, trabajo, _amigos_ y él, lo observo y lo sabe pero cree que es normal, no es así, me gusta y creo que me enamore de él, de su manera de caminar, de como habla, de su personalidad incluso me encanta cuando llega tarde y dice esas tontas excusas que nadie se las cree, siento un respeto y admiración inauditos hacia él, nunca he visto su rostro, creo que nadie lo a echo pero me encanta...

No se en que momento llegue a pensar que tendría una oportunidad con él, un anbu-jounnin, mi corazón se estaba ilusionando solo y mi mente no quería pensar con claridad, hasta que la ilusión se rompió con aquella palabra ...

Flash Back

Corriendo tan rápido como mis piernas me daban, Tsunade-sama me había mandado a llamar al hospital por una emergencia, tan pronto como llegue fui informada que estaría a cargo de cuidar la salud del jounnin _Kakashi_ Hatake, no cabía en mi felicidad, estaría encargada de que él se recuperara de la batalla que tuvo al usar su Sharingan...

Los primeros días fueron un tanto difíciles pero poco a poco nos fuimos uniendo cada vez mas, _con esa salida, _en fin un día llegue y tu estabas leyendo aquel libro que casi nunca sueltas, sentado sobre esa cama solo mencionaste mi nombre al traspasar la puerta

**Shizune...-**fue como una especie de saludo al que yo no respondí

Te suministre los medicamentos e hice una revisión completa, al terminar me senté a cortar una manzana, estaba nerviosa y temía que escucharas los latidos de mi corazón, me había infundido toda la seguridad del mundo antes de llegar pero justo cuando de mi boca estuvieron a punto salir esas dos palabras tu hablaste..

**_Me alegra que seamos amigos..-_**casi vi tu sonrisa a través de la tela oscura, no la vi pero la sentí...

Y todo lo que pude hacer fue sonreír .. forzadamente, me trague esas palabras que me destrozaron el alma, ya que sabia que nunca me verías como algo mas...

Fin del Flash Back

_Kakashi_...

Me dolió, se que existen cosas peores, hasta la muerte es peor al igual que el olvido pero el peor dolor que yo he tenido que sentir es ese ...

Porque yo he tenido que ...

_**Sonreír forzadamente**_** cuando alguien que te gusta te dice: **_**Me alegra que seamos amigos**_


	7. Chapter 7

6-**No están dirigidos hacia ti** "OroTsu"

Narrado por Tsunade

Hace tanto tiempo que mi corazón a dejado de sentir el amor, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga cariño de las personas que me importan aunque una de ellas sea la excepción, puaj y pensar que yo llegaría a sentir algo por esa estúpida_ serpiente.._.

Finalmente lo estoy aceptando, cuando era solo una chiquilla lo admiraba, todo, su inteligencia, su fuerza, era algo mas físico que emocional, me atraía y llamaba mi atención, aun lo hace pero he madurado y mis ojos se abrieron dándome a entender que me gusta y le quiero, esas palabras nunca van a salir de mi boca, parezco a las niñas que ahora están en mi oficina, todas enamoradas, algunas correspondidas otras no, siendo solo _amigas _o en dado caso _compañeras,_ sufriendo de cualquier manera...

_Orochimaru..._

Tarde me di cuenta de lo que siento por ti, ya que ni ahora ni nunca me has visto como algo mas que tu compañera o hokage, desde que la acogiste como tu estudiante lo supe, habías visto algo en ella, eso que ven los hombres, algo especial...

_Anko Mitarashi, _tu aprendiz, en ocasiones me quedaba observadolos a escondidas, se veían normal no era nada para estar alerta, sentía celos. Luego te marchaste sin decir nada, pensé que con los años se me pasaría lo sentía por ti y no niego que toda esa _"admiración" _se convirtió en odio y desprecio, todos dirigidos hacia ti, hace no mucho tiempo cuando me volví Hokage me entere que solo protegías los intereses de la aldea, a causa de esto y por los del consejo se te permitió regresar en calidad de jounnin aun siendo sannin

Y ella te pidió volver a ser entrenada, de echo me lo pidió a mi para que la aceptaras, no dudaste en hacerlo, eventualmente enviabas a tus asquerosas serpientes con mensajes, recuerdo la primera...

Flash Back

Nos encontrábamos en la torre Shizune, Sakura y yo, hablando sobre nuevos planes para el hospital, cuando de pronto de la boca de Shizune salio un grito agudo que nos puso en alerta, rápidamente Sakura salto hacia mi protegiéndome pero ninguna de las dos vimos nada..

**Shizune-san..-**pero antes de que mi alumna terminara ella señalo hacia el suelo horrorizada, nuestra vista viajo y de mis labios salio un grito mínimo que hizo reír a la pelirosa

**Aleja a esa asquerosa cosa de aquí!-**dije sobre el escritorio mientras Sakura la tomaba por la cola y se le enredaba en la muñeca era considerablemente grande y morada con ojos amarillos, se parecía a él

**Manda quien te envió Orochimaru o Sasuke?-**le pregunto Sakura el asqueroso reptil que solo le siseo algo y mi alumna me la extendió-**Lo envía Orochimaru-sensei para usted Tsunade-sama..**

Fin del Flash Back

En ese instante mi corazón dio un vuelco inesperado pero todo desapareció al escuchar el nombre de ella, y enviabas _mensajes_ como _otras cosas_ que cada que yo las recibía me emocionaba...

Pero al saber que eran para ella mi corazón se oprimía cada vez mas, me ilusionaba y luego me destrozaba, lo sigues haciendo, y me duele cada vez mas

**_Porque duele ..._**

**_Darte cuenta que sus mensajes e indirectas, no están dirigidos a ti_**


	8. Chapter 8

7-**No ser correspondido** "ShikaIno"

Narrado por Shikamaru

_Tks, _que problema, no se como es que estando con ella durante tantos años no pude decirle nada, debe ser porque nunca me pareció tan relevante como ahora, ya llevo mas de dos meses sin verla, no me he marchado como le dije porque estoy consciente que no puedo vivir sin su presencia, sin saber de ella...

Soy un imbécil, pensé que estarías conmigo siempre y por lo menos te darías cuenta de lo que siento por ti, se que no soy muy expresivo y todo me parece realmente muy _Problemático, _quien entiende a las mujeres, yo no y menos a ti que eres una muy diferente a las demás, nunca pensé que ese tio tan parecido al Uchiha con sus sonrisas falsas te lograría conquistar, debí haber estado mas alerta cuando te dijo el alago que yo nunca te pude decir _Preciosa, _no se porque reaccionaste tan mal cuando te dije que me iría pero es que ya no soportaba verlos tan felices, me hacia desdichado ...

Flash Back

Nos citaste a Chougi y a mi en un restaurante de barbacoa,todo tan tranquilo hasta que llegaron ambos y se sentaron junto a nosotros, estabas sonrojada y sus manos estaban entrelazadas, me disguste con solo mirarlos ..

**_Ino_**** por que nos llamaste?-**pregunte tranquilamente intentando esconder la incomodidad del momento, nos miraste a los ojos como pocas veces lo hacías, era una mirada con tantas emociones que te llenaban de solo mirarlas

**_Sai _****y yo nos comprometimos..-**molestia, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, oí como Chouji te felicitaba y de mis labios solo pudo salir algo muy parecido a felicidad ahogada

**Me alegro de que por fin seas feliz-**me sonreíste, tus ojos azul gélido brillaban con tal intensidad que no pude decir nada, solo aparentar

Fin del Flash Back

_Ino..._

Continué con nuestra amistad pero ya no lo aguante, decidí irme y darme una oportunidad con la chica de la arena aunque aun no logro irme...

Deje pasar tanto tiempo.. Pero se que _te amo_ y cuanto _te amo_, por eso es que no he podido irme y alejarme de ti...

La ultima vez que te vi tu cabello ya no era tan largo, mi mente trabajo al darse cuenta solo bufe y por una vez mas susurre **_"Problemática" _**.. no te he vuelto a ver mas

Ahora me doy cuenta cuan _problemático_

y **_doloroso_**** puede ser**

**_Amar a alguien que quiere a otra persona_**


	9. Chapter 9

8-**Obligar a querer** "NaruHina"

Narrado por Naruto

No se como acepte esa propuesta, ella tiene esa capacidad de convencerme para todo.. Cuanto la quiero y ella lo sabe, soy tan obvio que todos lo saben, aun así estoy con _otra.._

La relación que tengo con _Hinata Hyuga _es mas de amigos que de pareja, es extraño que yo ame a la prometida de mi casi cuñado, si yo pudiera mandar en mi corazón.. Que idiota soy la seguiría eligiendo a ella, a mi compañera, mi amiga, a ella que me considera su hermano

_Sakura-chan..._

Te quisiera poder decir que _te quiero y te amo _pero se que estaría mal, solo te dolería el saberlo porque tu solo me ves como un hermano por eso acepte esa propuesta tuya, la de ser pareja de ella a sabiendas que no funcionara...

Flash Back

Dos chicos caminaban por las calles de Konoha, no era una cita ambos lo sabían se dirigían hacia el restaurante Ichiraku, reían y ella le golpeaba calurosamente volviendo ambos a reír, el rubio miraba la sonrisa de la chica embelesado, feliz por ser la razón de aquella risa que lo alegraba a él también.

Cuando ambos llegaron y tomaron asiento de pronto la pelirosada se puso seria, mirándolo fijamente..

**Naruto quiero decirte y pedirte una cosa...-**le dijo a él chico que solo asintió energeticamente, pero pareció meditarlo

**Dime **_**Sakura-chan,**_******sabes que en mi puedes confiar y yo te ayudare no importa lo que sea-**la alentó el rubio sonriéndole de forma zorruna

**Esta bien, hay alguien que esta enamorada de ti..-**con tranquilidad y felicidad dijo aquellas palabras que sorprendieron al chico

**Qquien?-**pregunto sonrojado haciendo reír a la chica que puso un dedo sobre sus labios y dijo bajito

_**Hinata-san..**_******así que quiero que te le acerques y se vuelvan algo mas, Naruto-**la cara del chico estaba en shock, él ya lo sabia, se dio cuenta con la confesión que le hizo la Hyuga cuando lucho con Pein

**Pero **_**Sakura-chan..-**_como decírselo sin quitarle brillo a aquella mirada, en ese momento un chico hizo aparición, castaño de ojos perla

**Naruto-**Saludo con respeto y la chica se le acerco-**vamos Sakura**

**Naruto me tengo que ir pero promételo que lo harás me harías muy feliz, cuento contigo-**dijo guiñándole un ojo y besándole la mejilla para irse con el Hyuga, el solo se quedo estático

Fin del Flash Back

Y comenzó a hablar con Hinata su ahora novia, Sakura estaba feliz pero el solo veía a la chica como una amiga, la apreciaba pero no de esa manera..

No quiero arruinar tu sonrisa, ya has sufrido bastante y ahora que eres toda felicidad no permitiré verte derramar una lagrima de tristeza o dolor, por ello seguiré intentándolo con ella porque cuentas conmigo...

Pero yo estoy pasando

por **el ****_dolor_**** de**

**_Obligar a tu corazón a querer a una persona que ves solo como un amigo_**


	10. Chapter 10

9-**Extrañarte, quererte y necesitarte** "SasuSaku"

Narrado por Sasuke

_Hmp_, estúpidos monosílabos, no importa cuanto tiempo pase siempre estarán en mi vocabulario, me pregunto, Porque no puedo decir las cosas con la misma fluidez que las pienso_?_, no tiene importancia.. Hace solo dos años que regrese a la aldea que me vio nacer con Orochimaru, he cambiado y estoy consiente de ello, tal vez la muerte de Itachi tuvo que ver o quizá fue por ella...

Luego de tratar de negar lo que siento por ella al fin lo acepte, me temo que fue demasiado tarde, volví a recuperar nuestra amistad buscando ir mas halla pero me di cuenta que ya no tenia ese lugar tan especial en tu corazón, era otro..

Flash Back

Recuerdo que te esperábamos en la entrada de Konoha para nuestra próxima misión, el dobe y yo, ambos nos notábamos ansiosos, al dobe se le veía mas que yo cuando de pronto te señalo pero no venias sola, alzaste tu mano libre ya que la otra estaba entrelazada con la de él, Naruto bufo, él lo sabia yo no pero cambio tan pronto como ella se acerco..

**_Sakura-chan! Neji..-_**dijo, un tanto reservado al nombrar el ultimo

**Hola Naruto,******_**Sasuke-**_solo levante mi mirada en señal de respuestas pero curioso ante aquel invitado

**El también viene?-**ella se sonrojo mientras lo miraba y respondió

**No Sasuke, el solo me acompañaba, es mi novio-**el solo asintió y se fue diciendo

**_Uchiha _****Uzumaki, cuídenla de lo contrario..-**la frase quedo en el aire como ese _Hyuga_

Fin del Flash Back

En esa misión no te hable, tu si lo hacías, solo te ignoraba como de pequeños, ya no tengo trato contigo, se que has intentado acercarte a mi pero yo te esquivo, imágenes vienen a mi mente, como nuestra primera misión, cuando intentaba matarte, cuando tu te preocupabas por mi y lo sigues haciendo...

_Sakura..._

Pensé que tus palabras serian para siempre, me arrepiento de haberte tratado tan mal, hace seis meses que ya no hablamos, _te extraño_ todos los días _, te quiero_ cada vez mas_ y te necesito _siempre, pero tu estas con él.. y hoy luces feliz andando con él, bien juntos y tomados de la mano mientras yo en la tristeza suspirando muriendo por amarte y tu con él, bien dicen por hay _"nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde",_ aunque yo no te he perdido del todo..

_Hmp..._y ahora me

**_Duele.._**

**_Extrañarte, quererte y necesitarte tanto_**


	11. Chapter 11

10-**Momento no indicado **"OroTsu"

Narrado por Orochimaru

_Sssh,_hace tantos años que me aleje casi por completo de esa aldea y ahora volví pero que puedo decir la extrañaba, aunque hice tantas cosas bajas, claro esta ordenado por el Hokage yo me hubiese negado a cualquier cosa, menos a el _Hokage_..

Mis años de juventud Allí fueron casi normales, ya que no contaba con un pequeño desliz, Sarutobi-sensei la vez que partí de la aldea para llevar a cabo la misión de salvar y entrenar al ultimo de aquella estirpe diezmada, me dijo que eso era normal en la vida de cualquier hombre pero para mi no era así...

_Tsunade..._

Mi compañera y Hokage, nada mas que eso, me atraía y gustaba, pero al darme cuenta de que en realidad si estaba enamorado de ella, tuve que marchar hacia esa misión que me tomaría años terminar...

Flash Back

Dos chicos de trece años estaban parados frente a un campo lleno de arboles, el bosque de la muerte, esperaban a su sensei y a su compañero de equipo, la chica no lo soporto mas y se fue a sentar a los pies de un árbol, aun no había salido el sol, él pelinegro solo la siguió y se situó a su lado solo que sin sentarse, de pronto ella hablo rompiendo el silencio...

**_Orochimaru.. _****nee entrenamos?-**pregunto haciendo que él la mirara con un suspiro

**_Tsunade-san _****no creo que debamos-**dijo al mismo tiempo que ella mientras un bufido le seguía

**Eres tan correcto, seguro tardaran ..-**lo miraba suplicante, un sonido los alerto y se pusieron en posición de ataque, gran fue su sorpresa cuando un conejo que no podía saltar salio del arbusto, un suspiro salio de los labios del chico mientras la rubia corrió hacia el animalito y comenzó su curación, él la miraba fascinado como cada vez lo hacia, a los pocos minutos el conejo se fue saltando y ella se levanto ..

**_Tsunade..-_**dijo llamándola, ella se giro y le sonrió, fue una sonrisa de felicidad infinita, estaba contenta con su acción lo que lo hizo sonrojarse y que una semi-sonrisa apareciera en su rostro..

**_Orochimaru _****estas sonriendo..-**sus palabras eran cálidas y la risa lo inundaba, rápidamente giro su rostro escondiéndolo entre sus cabellos

Fin del Flash Back

Es un recuerdo muy cálido he intimo, el nunca había sonreído con nadie ni para nadie de aquella manera tan sincera y verdadera, él se había enamorado de ella en el _momento no apropiado_, fue la única vez que lo había echo, _"los hombres se enamoran una sola vez"_ pero ese sentimiento se fue debilitando con el tiempo y ahora solo quedaba una leve maca de cariño..

_Sssh,_me pregunto que hubiese pasado si yo no me hubiese _enamorado_ en ese _momento_?, la respuesta era muy sencilla no hubiese sufrido todos esos años en su interior y no se estaría preguntando esas cosas..

**_Duele_**

**_Enamorarse en el momento no indicado_**


	12. Chapter 12

11-**No eres para mi **"KakaShizu"

Narrado por Kakashi

_El sendero de la vida_, es tan largo como corto, en ocasiones nos hace sufrir o nos hace feliz, lastima que el mio solo sea monótono, ha ido cambiando mucho desde que tengo mi equipo, el equipo siete que ha pasado por tanto como yo, la primera enseñanza que les di aun la tienen presente _"Aquellos que rompen las reglas son escorias. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria"..._

Desde lo que sucedido cuando yo era pequeño nunca creí que entablaría una _amistad_ tan _intima_ con alguien mas, me equivoque, al inicio solo la veía como una conocida, _compañera_ de aldea, siempre me _observaba_ era normal que lo hicieran, me definían como un misterio...

Hasta que ella llego a cuidarme al hospital, pensé que seria lo mas tedioso pero me equivoque, en ocasiones hablábamos y nos entendíamos, compartíamos _momentos agradables_, había comenzado a ganar _mi atención_ de alguna manera mas halla de la amistad...

Comencé a _dudar_ sobre lo que debía hacer.. hasta que te vi por una de las ventanas de mi habitación, hablabas con alguien no logre distinguir quien era, vi fue a un hombre alto de cabellos castaños que te decía algo y te sonrojabas, me enoje pero pronto recupere la compostura.. _Yo no tenia un futuro junto a ti_, junto a nadie, era un ninja y lo sigo siendo, aun me quedaban unos pocos días en el hospital..

Pensé que estaría bien pasar un día como si fuéramos _pareja,_ sin que tu lo supieras...

Flash Back

Llegaste como de costumbre, pronuncie tu nombre y me suministraste los medicamentos revisándome, al terminar te sentaste en la silla a un lado...

**_Shizune, _****podemos salir a tomar aire-**dije tu solo asentiste con un poco de duda, me cambie y salimos por las calles de Konoha, yo no iba leyendo mi libro lo cual era muy extraño

**_Kakashi-san,_**** se encuentra bien?-**preguntaste, la verdad tenia un poco de fiebre y te diste cuenta pero yo solo negué, nos dirigimos al monumento de los caídos, pasamos un buen momento juntos apoyándonos en silencio luego fuimos a comer algo, tu compañía era cálida y agradable, me sorprendió que no intentaras verme sin la mascara como los demás..

Justo al termino del día, volvimos al hospital y Tsunade te mando a llamar, antes de partir te llame...

**_Shizune.. gracias-_** me sonreíste, eres muy especial, el atardecer te acompañaba y eras la mujer perfecta, lastima que solo lo hubiese fingido por un día ..

Fin del Flash Back

_Shizune..._

Pensé durante toda esa noche y llegue a una conclusión, _tu no eras para mi,_ yo no te merecía por eso al día siguiente cortaría cualquier esperanza entre los dos...

Llegaste todo sucedió igual pero note que ibas a decir algo y te corte enseguida

"**_Me alegra que seamos amigos"-_**tu sonrisa fue forzada al igual que la mía, a pasado mucho tiempo...

Pero de alguna manera, aunque fuese

la mas dolorosa yo tenia que

**_Aceptar que no eres para mi_**


	13. Chapter 13

12-**Perderte** "NejiSakuTen"

Narrado por Neji

_Destino_ ya no creo en esa palabra mas de lo que debería, pero estoy agradecido con el, porque puso en mi camino a esa persona tan maravillosa de la que estoy enamorado, nunca pensé que yo, el genio del clan Hyuga se pudiera enamorar de ese ángel aun a costa de perder a mi compañera...

_Sakura..._

No se como logre que te fijaras en mi y aceptaras estar conmigo, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho, espero con ansias cerrar esta unión, ya que tu conseguiste derretir mi frió corazón y ahora ese corazón es y sera tuyo por siempre, si no estuviese enamorado de ti diría que me he vuelto un cursi.. _Temo perderte_

Flash Back

Tu cada vez que me observas sabes lo que pienso y esta no es la excepción, meditamos uno frente al otro

**_Neji-kun _****no **_**temas**_**, yo te amo y **_**Ten-Ten**_******no estará para siempre así contigo-**solo con decir aquello me haces creer que es verdad, sabes como animarme y con solo escucharte decir que me amas me doy por hecho

Eres mi luz al final del camino, amo abrazarte y _no quiero que te vayas_ de mi lado...

Fin del Flash Back

Estamos comprometidos y eso le duele a mi compañera, porque aunque ella se empeñara en ocultarlo siempre he sabido como me miraba y todo quedo confirmado el día que nos vio entrenando y luego en la ceremonia de compromiso...

Creo que _perdí_ mas que una compañera, _perdí_ a una amiga pero la verdad es que nunca le hubiese podido corresponder, nunca la he visto de aquella forma ...

Flash Back

Caminábamos de vuelta a nuestros hogares, ella me miraba dubitativa, algo quería salir de sus labios pero dudaba, hasta que llagamos a su casa

**_Neji-kun _****yo.. quería que supieras que me gustas-**solto de repente sonrojada mirando al suelo solo respondí con tranquilidad

**Lo lamento **_**Ten-Ten**_******yo.. no siento lo mismo-**me marche dejándole en tu casa, fui cruel pero era la verdad

Todo el camino estuve molesto conmigo mismo hasta que llegue a casa de _Sakura _y ella me calmo un poco

Fin del Flash Back

_Ten-Ten..._

No quiero_ perder_ nuestra amistad ya que tu me has apoyado casi siempre, tengo tiempo que no te veo, se que me evades solo quiero que no me odies tanto como para olvidar todos esos años de compañerismo y amistad...

Ahora se que es el _miedo, _otra vez,de creer que te quitaran lo mas valioso e importante de tu vida

Porque yo en estos momentos

Tengo _miedo de perderlas a ambas_

**_Duele _****tener**

**_Miedo a perderte_**

Existen cosas mas dolorosas que la muerte, estas son algunas de ellas, algunas personas quizá pensaran que eso no es motivo para sufrir pero solo imaginen que esas cosas son capaz de suceder a ustedes con personas importantes en su vida, no todo esto me ha sucedido a mi, son experiencias de personas que valoro, a pesar de todo esto ellos me ha demostrado que pueden llegar a ser felices de cualquier manera porque para ser feliz es necesario herir, en ocasiones te lastimaran a ti pero ten presente que solo es un charco que debes saltar, estas heridas dejaran cicatriz que se borraran o quedaran como pequeñas marcas, en algún momento volverás a sentir un poco de dolor, créeme es inevitable pero no te aferres a ello, solo te lastimaras mas...

**_Cosas que duelen._**


End file.
